mijn dochter
by kocken25
Summary: Richard en Khalin komen in contact met hun eigen dochter van de toekomst


April voelde zich vreemd, toen ze dat ontdenkt had kwam ze er ook achter dat ze pijn had. Ze gleed voorzichtig met haar handen over haar lichaam. Ze kon zo al voelen dat ze twee gebroken ribben had. Ze ging voorzichtig rechtop zitten om er achter te komen wat er nog meer aan de hand met haar lichaam zou zijn. Het enige wat ze zich kon herinneren was dat ze het ene moment nog op haar draak zat en het volgende moment werd ze aangevallen. Daarna was het allemaal zwart.

Ze wist niet wat er aan de hand was maar ze vertouwde het niet. Ze had haar lichaam verder onderzocht en ze kwam erachter dat ze een pijl wond in haar schouder had en een hoofdwond. Daardoor zou het wel komen dat ze zich zo vreemd voelde. Ze probeerde voorzichtig op te staan om te kijken of ze kon lopen met haar verwondingen.

Ze keek eens goed om haar heen en ze herkende niets van de plek waar ze nu was. April zag haar boog en pijlen een eindje verderop liggen en ze liep er naar toe om het op te rapen. Haar zwaard had ze nog om haar middel zitten. Verschrikt vloog haar hand naar haar hals om te voelen of haar ketting nog om haar hals zat. Ze kon even later opgelucht adem halen de ketting hing nog om haar hals. Het was het enige wat ze nog van haar ouders had. De ketting was een mix van haar vaders ketting en haar moeders ring. Het was samen gevormd door magie waardoor de ketting extra mooi was.

April merkte ook meteen op dat ze haar draken niet meer in haar hoofd kon horen ze had minstens verwacht dat ze in paniek zouden zijn als ze van de rug van één van hun was gevallen. Maar ze hoorde niets en ze kon ook niet hun aanwezigheid voelen. Ze voelde een koude rilling over haar rug gaan met de gedachte dat ze helemaal alleen was. Toch probeerde ze in kontact met hun te komen, misschien was ze gewoon te ver weg en kon ze hun daarom niet voelen. Het beviel haar maar niets.

_Hope hoor je mij?_ Ze wachtte even. Stilte ze dacht dat ze één van de andere dan maar moest proberen. _Hunter? Seeker? Kunnen jullie mij horen. Ik weet niet waar ik ben. Ik ben gewond en ik weet niet of ik me zou kunnen verdedigen als ze me zouden aanvallen. Is daar iemand, kom op dit is niet grappig geef antwoord._ April probeerde niet in paniek te raken toen ze nog steeds niets van haar vrienden had gehoord. Misschien moest ze maar eens de omgeving gaan verkennen en het later nog een keer proberen.

Wat ze natuurlijk niet wist was dat haar draken ook helemaal de kluts kwijt waren. Ze waren het ene moment aan het vechten en het andere moment werden ze door een vreemd wit licht geraakt en werden ze wakker in het bos. Voor ze zich hadden kunnen verdedigen hadden een aantal gewapende mannen een soort halsband om hun nek gedaan, waardoor ze zich zwak voelde en ze niet meer met elkaar konden communiceren. Het ergste van alles was dat ze hun rider niet meer konden voelen en niet meer konden horen dus ze wisten niet of alles goed met haar was.

Voordat ze iets konden doen en ze wouden proberen te ontsnappen, kwam er een langharig man in hun blikveld. Ze kende hem niet maar in hun ogen konden ze puur kwaad zien schijnen. De man besloot om tegen hun te communiceren en ze te laten weten in wat voor problemen ze terecht waren gekomen. Misschien konden ze er ook zo achter komen of er iets met April was gebeurd. Ze wilden nog niet het ergste vrezen, maar hoe langer de connectie verbroken was, hoe meer zorgen ze zich begonnen te maken.

Hun aandacht werd getrokken toen de man begon te praten. "Jullie zijn nu mijn slaven. Ontsnappen kunnen jullie niet door de ketting die aan jullie halzen zitten. Jullie zullen je wel afvragen waar jullie rider is. Dat weet ik zelf ook nog niet, maar door kom ik wel achter. Op dit moment heb ik soldaten de bossen in gestuurd om haar te vinden. Ja ik weet dat het een vrouw is en ik weet dat ze momenteel gewond is door het gevecht waar jullie mee bezig waren. Ik zal maar meteen vertellen wat ik van jullie verwacht dat daar geen misverstanden over komen. Ik heb namelijk een probleem. Er is al een tijdje een man die Richard Cypher die mijn plannen dwars boomt. Ik wil hem aan mijn voeten hebben smekend om genaden en daarvoor heb ik jullie hier naartoe gebracht."

De draken keken de man ontzet aan hij zou toch niet echt van hun kunnen verwachten dat ze die man naar hem toe zouden brengen, zodat hij aan de genade van die man was overgeleverd. Ze zouden nog liever gemarteld worden dan iemand zo'n lot te laten ondergaan.

Darken Rahl zag al dat de draken hadden besloten om hem niet te helpen, hij had het al half verwacht. Dan moest hij ook maar zeggen wat de consequenties waren als ze hem niet zouden helpen. "Mochten jullie besluiten om me niet te helpen, zou de straf natuurlijk niet voor jullie zijn maar voor jullie rider. Zodra we haar hebben gevonden kan ze genieten van mijn gastvrijheid. Ik begrijp dat ze natuurlijk net zo'n sterke wil heeft als jullie, maar die kan makkelijk gebroken worden. Voor nu laat ik jullie alleen om te besluiten of jullie mij willen helpen een prettige nacht nog." Met die worden liep hij weg. En de draken voelde zich machteloos. Ze hadden al geprobeerd om de keten die om hun zaten te breken. Tot nu toe was het niet gelukt. Ze konden alleen maar hopen dat de soldaten van die man April niet te pakken zouden krijgen.

April had ondertussen het bos onderzocht toen het donker begon te worden. Ze had het koud en de wonden begonnen steeds meer pijn te doen toen ze stemmen in het donker hoorden praten. "Ik weet wel dat Darken Rahl het meisje wil vinden, maar het begint donker te worden en we kunnen haar toch nu niet meer vinden. Laten we ophouden voor vandaag en iets te eten te vinden.`

April had genoeg gehoord en wist zeker dat dit geen vrienden van haar konden zijn. Ze sloop geruisloos weg en ging de andere kant op om de soldaten niet tegen te komen. Ze was in geen conditie om 12 van die gewapende mannen aan te kunnen. Toen ze een eind had gelopen zag ze een boom waar ze wel in zou kunnen slapen. In de bomen zouden ze haar niet zo snel vinden en ze zou ze van veraf al aan kunnen zien komen en horen. Met die gedachte viel ze in een droomloze slaap. Ze hoopte maar dat het er morgen beter uit zou zien voor haar.

De volgende ochtend kwam al snel voor haar gedachte. Ze had honger haar wonden deden zeer en ze had ook nog een troep soldaten achter haar aan zitten de dag kon niet perfecter beginnen. Ze zat net te bedenken wat ze het beste kon doen toen ze stemmen onder zich hoorde. Het konden niet de soldaten zijn, ze had hun al een heel eind achter zich gelaten gisteren. En de zon was nog maar net op dus tenzij ze de avond door hadden gezocht konden het niet de soldaten zijn.

April kroop voorzichtig naar voren om te kijken wie het waren. Het waren 3 mensen. Een oude man, een vrouw en een jongere man. Ze hadden het over iets, maar ze kon niet verstaan waar die mensen het over hadden. Ondertussen wist ze dat ze geen enkele keus had. Ze had behoefte aan voedsel en ze moest nodig haar verwondingen verzorgen voordat ze ontstoken zouden worden. Ze kon van de ene boom naar de andere klimmen, maar ze was bang dat haar schouder dat niet aankon. Ze kon ook naar beneden gaan en hopen dat die mensen vriendelijk waren. Voordat ze de beslissing kon nemen begaf de tak het waar ze op zat en ze viel met een smak op de grond tussen de 3 vreemdelingen in.

Kahlan schrok toen ze een vrouw uit de boom tussen hun in zag vallen. Eerst dacht ze dat het een spion of een vijand was. Ze stond al klaar om de persoon aan te vallen toen ze zag dat het een jonge vrouw was die tussen hun in was gevallen. Ze kon ook duidelijk zien dat de vrouw veel pijn had.

April probeerde bij te komen van de klap van de val. Door de val was de lucht uit haar longen geslagen en door haar pijnlijke ribben had ze al moeite met ademhallen. Toen drong het tot haar door dat ze tussen die vreemde was gevallen en ze wist niet of het vrienden op vijanden waren. Ze sprong dus op en greep naar haar zwaard ondertussen de pijn negerend die ze voelde door haar plotselinge beweging, om zich verdedigen indien dat nodig was.

Ze zag dat de drie allemaal verschillend op haar reageerde. De oude man hief waarschuwend zijn wenkbrauwen op, maar deed verder niets. De jonge vrouw greep ook naar haar zwaard, maar liet hem in haar schede zitten. Ze hield haar hand wel op het vest indien ze het zwaard snel moest trekken. De jonge man keek haar verbaasd aan en hield zijn handen omhoog om te laten zien dat hij niet gewapend was.

Voordat er iets gezegd kon worden hoorde ze de soldaten hun kant op komen. Kahlan zag de paniek op het gezicht van de jonge vrouw verschijnen toen de soldaten uit de bossen tevoorschijn kwamen. Zed en Richard draaide zich ook om, om te zien waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Toen zagen ze de soldaten ook en hun houding veranderde van niet bedreigend, naar bedreigend en ze keken dan ook waakzaam naar de soldaten.

De commandant nam gelijk het woord. "Er word met jullie niets gedaan tenzij jullie de vrouw niet aan ons overdragen." Kahlan, Richard en Zed keken de vrouw vragend aan en April schudde haar hoofd van nee dat ze niet zonder te vechten zich over zou geven. Richard nam het woord. "Ik heb zo het gevoel dat ze niet met jullie mee wil. Wat heeft ze gedaan dat D'Hara soldaten op haar jagen." De commandant keek Richard woedend aan. "Dat gaat je niets aan jochie en als je nu zo vriendelijk zou willen zijn om aan de kant te gaan dan kunnen wij gewoon ons werk doen."

Richard keek net of hij er over moest nadenken tot hij zei. "Ik denk het niet als jullie haar willen hebben moeten jullie eerst maar langs ons komen." En hij nam gelijk een verdedigende houding aan. April die dit sprakeloos had toegezien, wist dat ze hun kon vertrouwen en ze ging dan ook langs Richard en Kalhan staan om hun bij te staan in hun gevecht tegen de soldaten. Toen Richard zijn zwaard trok begon het zwaard te gloeien. De commandant riep dan ook gelijk tegen zijn mannen. "Het is de Seeker, Darken Rahl zal ons rijkelijk belonen als we hem samen met haar meebrengen."

Kahlan zag dat April Richard raar aankeek, maar het was maar een seconde dus ze was er niet zeker van dat ze het echt had gezien.

_Oh mijn god is dat mijn vader? Ben ik in het verleden beland? Hoe kan dit nu? Dan moet zij mijn moeder zijn. Ik heb ze nooit echt gekend, dus dit zou een enorme kans zijn om ze te leren kennen._

April zag dat de soldaten op hun afstormde en ze ging dan ook automatisch te werk om de mannen haar niet verder te verwonden. Ze wist dat ze haar niet zouden doden. Die Darken Rahl wou haar hebben. Maar ze zou zich verdedigen en ze zou zorgen dat haar ouders trots op haar konden zijn. Niet dat ze hen zou zeggen dat hun haar ouders waren.

Toen alle soldaten bijna verslagen waren, zag April dat Kahlan iemand bij de keel pakte om hem in haar macht te krijgen. April had dat ook vaker gedaan, maar het beroofde haar altijd van haar energie. Ze zag dus dat, dat ook het geval bij haar moeder was, want haar vader moest haar moeder ondersteunen wilde hij niet dat ze op de grond terecht zou vallen.

April's gepeins werd onderbroken door de woorden van de soldaat. "Beveel mij _Confessor_ik ben je gewillige slaaf." April wist hoe ze zich moest voelen als ze iemand dat aan moest doen het leek net of je een stukje van je ziel verloor. April schrok uit haar overpeinzingen toen ze hoorde wat ze van de soldaat wou weten. "Waarom zit Darken Rahl achter deze vrouw aan?" De aandacht van niet alleen de soldaat, maar ook van al de 3 de mensen was alleen op haar gericht en ze voelde zich er niet echt prettig onder.

"Mijn heer Darken Rahl wil deze vrouw hebben, om de draken te bevelen om voor eens en altijd af te rekenen met de Seeker." Tijdens het praten was de aandacht van April verlegd naar Richard. Zed mompelde "Wat is daar nu weer anders aan. Dat probeert hij toch elke keer weer."

Voordat ze verder nog iets konden vragen vroeg April iets, nou ja vroeg ze eiste het meer. `Waar zijn de draken nu!" Kahlan, Richard en Zed schrokken best wel van de felheid waarmee ze had gesproken. Zed en de rest hadden niet echt gedacht dat de soldaat de waarheid sprak draken bestonden al eeuwen niet meer. De laatste draak had Darken Rahl zelf nog gedood.

De soldaat keek Kahlan aan om toestemming te vragen om te antwoorden op de vraag die ze had gesteld. Kalhan knikte dat hij antwoord mocht geven op de vraag. Hun wouden ook het antwoord weten. "De draken zijn in het Westelijke kasteel ze zijn gebonden door de kettingen van de machtigste tovenaren. Ze hebben ook een kracht bindende ketting dat ze niet kunnen ontsnappen al zouden ze de ketting kunnen breken. " April was tevreden met dit antwoord dat betekende dat ze nog leefde en dat was voor nu het belangrijkst.

April legde haar hand op het hoofd van de soldaat. "Dit is wat ik wil dat je tegen je meester zegt. Als hij ook maar 1 schub op hun lichaam iets aandoet, zal ik hem vinden en zal hij langzame maar pijnlijke dood tegemoet gaan." April haalde haar hand van zijn hoofd weg en de man viel op de grond. April pakte zijn wapens weg en seinde dat de andere naar achteren moesten gaan.

De soldaat kwam langzaam bij en keek hun met zo'n haat in zijn ogen aan dat het erop leek de dat de Confessing verbroken was. Hij spuugde dan ook op de grond voor hun voeten. "Je mannen zijn dood en je bent alleen. Ik stel voor dat je naar je meester terug gaat en hem de boodschap doorgeeft. En laat ik je nog iets zeggen. Dat hij maar beter kan oppassen. Als hij nog achter mij aankomt zal hij zich nooit meer veilig voelen. Hij zal nooit rustig kunnen slapen zonder de wetenschap dat ik op zijn hielen zit." Met die woorden draaide April zich om en vertrok ze. De andere geen andere keus laten dan haar te volgen.

Kahlan wou vragen hoe dat kind haar Confessing had kunnen verbreken zonder ook maar enige moeite. Toen ze ver genoeg waren draaide April zich om ze wist dat het tijd was om alles uit te leggen, zonder haar identiteit te verraden en zonder dat ze er achter zouden komen dat ze hun dochter was.

Het enige wat ze kon doen was dingen vertellen zonder dat ze dachten dat zei hun vijand was. Voordat ze iets kon zeggen voelde ze een enorme pijn in haar hoofd. Ze had al lang niet meer iets van haar draken gevoeld, maar ze wist dat dit met hun te maken had. Door de pijn in haar hoofd had ze niet door dat ze op haar knieën was gevallen. De andere was het wel opgevallen en ze waren dan ook naar haar kant gerend om te kunnen helpen mocht het nodig zijn.


End file.
